Belated Valentine's Day
by frozenmoogle
Summary: Varil and Pratty both have presents for each other, but will they ever manage to give it to each other? Oneshot: VarilxPratty. Please read and review, no flames. Thanks!


Hello again! I may not have many readers, but it really means something to me when you leave a review… So please do so!

And by the way, this has a little bit of violence in it, violence as in Varil getting serious injuries by Chaves and rocks, so no violence, just Varil get seriously injured. Wow, hypocrisy! Just to be forewarned!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Summon Night, blah blah blah, do NOT own any part of it, blah blah blah, and I do NOT own Valentine's Day, blah blah blah…

* * *

Varil had been gone for the past two days, and this left Pratty hanging around alone. Sanary and Razzy went off somewhere to deliver more weapons, and Pratty certainly did NOT want to 'hang out' with Bron. Just thinking about that made her shudder. 

After moping a bit, she went back to the Silver Guild and went to her room. Pratty sat on her bed, turning her head left to see the calendar. It was past Valentine's Day, and she hadn't been able to give Varil his present. Every time she went up to him (before he left), Pratty always messed up and had said something really, REALLY random. Closing her eyes, she thought about her latest attempt that was three days ago…

"_V-Varil!" Pratty said to Varil at the park at nighttime._

"_Yeah?" he asked her._

"_I-I has something to…" Pratty started, but soon was all confused after saying all the wrong grammar. "Um, y-your hair reminds me of the… The…"_

"_The what?" He turned to face her, looking at the short girl with much confusion._

"_Ba-banana, ba, ba, ba, BRADY BUNCH!" Pratty screamed at the top of her lungs, she wanted to say the 'Rising Sun', but for some reason…_

"Wh-what??? I have no idea what that is, but I know that's not a good thing…" Varil turned around started back to the Gold Guild, until…

"_Your eyes are like… like…" Pratty started to say, but something else cam out of her big mouth. "SPICY HOT CHEESEBALLS!" She meant to say 'the endless blue sky', but 'Spicy hot cheeseballs' came out instead._

"That's it, I'm leaving." And with that said, Varil left to the Gold Guild, for sure this time. He was gone before Pratty could apologize, but if she said something fate had it be said as 'Don't leave you Brady Bunch Cheeseball!'

Pratty opened her eyes, giggled a bit at what happened. The laugh wasn't long though; it was directly followed by a frown. She stood up on her feet, and walked out of her room. While walking out, she wondered where she would go, bringing Varil's present along for no apparent reason. Then she knew where to go: The port.

"Hey Putty, I-I mean Kutty! Stay here all right? Thanks and bye!" Leaving Kutty clueless in the Silver Guild, Pratty zoomed out of the guild to the port.

oOoOoOoOoO

Varil rested his chin on the cold rail of the boat gazing out at the sea. He could just barely see the port coming up. Soon, he could give his present to Pratty, and his heart couldn't wait a moment longer. He thought about what he got for Pratty in the cold land of Vance, and what he had to do in order to get it…

_A few hours ago..._

_It was cold out, and Varil was freezing. Heck, he could be frozen. Varil looked up at the mountain, he was almost to the top. Why did he come to Vance alone, unannounced freezing his butt of on snow peak that barely anyone knew was there? He knew he came here for the thing at the cave at the top of the peak._

_"For…" He thought the name of the person in his head, and struck his lance in the mountain again, making a crack. Varil took another lance with his other free hand, this lance much shorter than the other one, and struck it above. He continued to do this, alternating each one. It made it so he could climb up the mountain._

_One of the lances ricocheted when Varil struck it against the mountain and fell down about 1,000 feet. "Crap…" Varil swore to himself, he had to use his hand the rest of the way. His hand reached above his hand, and it searched for some sort of hole for his hand to grab. Nothing, but then he found something. It was something very sharp, and rounded. He wouldn't be able to grab the side of it; he would need to grab the tip._

_"Damn it, it's the only…" Varil swore again. His hand clutched the tip of the jagged rock. The rock impaled through his palm, teeth gritting and face wincing at the pain. The ice stung his blood, completely numbing his hand. His blood seeped over the ice rock, almost dying it red. Varil struck his lance above, and lifted himself. His pulled his numb hand from the state of being impaled to being not impaled. He could barely feel his hand, and tried his hardest to grab onto a ledge._

_"Almost there…" Varil said under his breath, he was breathing very hardly now, his vision a bit blurry. Nigelle didn't want him coming to Vance in the first place, considering the condition of his foot. Chaves had snapped the bone of his left foot in outrage of losing to Varil in a crafting contest. That's why he had to sneak away from Nigelle._

_Varil threw his lance up on the ledge with all the strength left in that hand, and used his free hand to grab the final ledge. He then put his other hand on the same ledge and pushed himself up. More blood spewed from his hand and arm that had been slashed by the talons of a great snow wyvern. Thankfully Varil hadn't died from blood loss. Then, he made it atop the mountain peak and positioned himself so he was lying on his stomach. The raging blizzard was gone, but was going on below. The whole mountain but the peak was engulfed in the blizzard. Varil reached for his lance and rolled over onto his back. He was breathing heavily, vision partly blurry. Once he got his lance in his right hand, stood up and used the lance like a crutch. Varil walked until he saw the entrance to a cave: The Cave of Sapphire Blossoms. A small smile appeared on his face, not one of his arrogant ones, a normal one, one that said: 'I made it'._

_Varil entered the cave, and looked around. The cave was filled with glistening blues and whites, beautiful ice emerging from the walls, ceilings, and ground. Varil walked deeper into the cave until he saw what he was looking for. He carefully picked it up, and put it in a special box that was clipped onto his side. The box was made so nothing rolled around in it._

_Exiting the cave, Varil went over to a different ledge. The ocean was a long ways down, about 10,000 feet perhaps? He didn't know how he was able to breathe either, considering how high he was. He took a big breath. The only way off the mountain (It was impossible for him to climb down in his state of being) was to jump into the ocean._

_Varil took a deep breath, clutched his lance and the box, and jumped._

How he survived, he never knew. He was hoping that Pratty wouldn't see him in this condition. Varil looked down at his body. His normally white clothes were stained red from blood, his left hand had a deep gash in it that you could see part of the bone and almost through it, and his left foot was broken. His hair was also a bit messed up, 'fuzzed' around as he called it. Varil's skin was also a bit paler than his normal skin tone.

Varil looked ahead as his boat docked in port. He grabbed his lance, still serving as his crutch, made sure the box was hooked on his side, and walked off the ship.

oOoOoOoOoO

Pratty was walking to the port thinking about when Varil was going to get back. On her way there, she saw somebody coming out of the port's entrance. All she could make out was the person had attractive yellow hair, wait… Attractive yellow hair? It was…

"Varil!" Pratty yelled out into the night, and the person, who was Varil, stopped and looked at her.

"Pratty…?" He though out loud, eyes widening a bit. It couldn't be Pratty, but he recognized that light purple, or silver, hair anywhere.

"Varil! Where've you been?" Pratty ran up to him, and looked at him. "W-what happened to you? You're a total-"

"Mess, I know." He finished for her. Varil looked down, blushing a bit. Silence took over for about a minute, until they both broke the silence at the same time.

"I have something for you!" They both said at once, then they both said, "You do?"

"I-I'vee been trying to give it to you for the past few days when you were here. Here you go!" Pratty held the present out to him, blushing a bit. She had never given a present to a boy before. "Let's sit down first." Pratty smiled, and sat down when Varil did.

Varil set his lance to the side, and took the present. No one was out **this** late, so it was safe.

"Open it!" Pratty told him, she was getting impatient. Varil nodded, his heart was beating fast. He had never gotten a present from a girl before, beside his mother who wasn't in this world anymore. 'Wow, he opens his presents so… So… Smoothly, he's so polite at the strangest of times…' Pratty thought. As soon as Varil got the purple and blue wrapping off, it was a white box. He opened the box (it was small) and took out something light. It was a necklace. It had a thin silver chain, and on it was a crescent moon-shaped clear amber.

"Pratty, it's…" Varil started, "wonderful." Pratty smiled, she worked very hard at making it. "Can you help me put it on?" He asked.

"Yeah! Of course." Pratty answered more than happy.

Taking the necklace in both hands, she put her arms around his neck with the necklace. Pratty hooked the hooks in the back so the necklace would stay on. "There!" She said and smiled again. Then she stopped smiling and blushed a bit, she didn't realize how soft Varil's eyes were right then. They were a soft blue, almost like sapphires. Her hands were still around his neck, it seemed like both of them didn't mind.

"Pratty." Varil said quietly. He grabbed something from his pouch, but Pratty didn't seem to notice. She was too busy gazing into Varil's eyes.

"Yeah?'

"Happy Valentine's Day." He placed a soft, but hard flower behind her ear. There were six petals to it, one made out of different softened gems. Each petal was a different gem, the gems being: Amethyst, Emerald, Jade, Magatama, Opal, and Peridot.

"Thank you, and here's your real present."

"Allow me." Varil softly whispered, and leaned his face forward. Pratty closed her eyes when she felt his lips against hers, and Varil closed his too. Pratty sat down on Varil's lap, returning the kiss.

This moment, they both loved it so, as did they secretly each other.

oOoOoOoOoO

Well, sorry it's late for Valentine's Day. I kind of blanked out, my bad! And if you don't know the gems, type them in at wikipedia or somewhere, I found them at wikipedia. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
